Cyclic compounds such as pyrrolidinones, N-substituted pyrrolidinones, other cyclic amines, and other cyclic compounds having one or more hetero-atom ring members, are useful as solvents, anti-fungal agents, pesticides, herbicides, anticorrosion agents, antioxidants, UV protectants, for use in forming polymers and plastics, and as reagents for forming other useful compounds. Conventional methods of forming these compounds can be expensive and inefficient. It would be desirable to develop processes for production of cyclic amines and other cyclic compounds.